1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for carrying bags having handles and more particularly pertains to a new bag carrying device for carrying multiple bags, particularly plastic grocery bags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for carrying bags having handles is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for carrying bags having handles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art devices for carrying bags having handles include U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,750; U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,253; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 308,271; U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,734; U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,985; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,694.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new bag carrying device. The inventive device includes an elongate top portion spaced apart from an elongate bottom portion. An elongate first side portion is extended between the top portion and the bottom portion. An elongate second side portion is extended from the top portion towards the bottom portion and is spaced apart from the first side portion. The second side portion has a root and a free end, the root of the second side portion is positioned adjacent an end of the top portion while the free end of the second side portion is extended towards the bottom portion. The adjacent end of the bottom portion has a tab extending therefrom towards the top portion. The free end of the second side portion is biased towards the tab. The root of the second side portion is resiliently deflectable such that the free end of the second side portion may be deflected away from tab.
In these respects, the bag carrying device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of carrying multiple bags, particularly plastic grocery bags.